1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,339 discloses an electrical connector mounted on a PCB. The connector defines a pair of guiding posts on a mounting face thereof and the PCB defines a pair of guiding holes. The connector can be put to a predetermined position through the guiding of the posts and the holes. Sometimes, the position process might be cost a long time since the posts and holes are small in dimension. A better assembly efficiency of the connector to the PCB is needed.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.